


My Squipmortal

by raphaelortiz (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raphaelortiz
Summary: Hi my name is Jeremy Dark’ness Dementia Yiff xD Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Mr Reyes (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Mr Reyes but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Midbourrough High in New Jersey where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth, and a furry (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black but somtimes a tail and ears. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Midborrougeh High. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.





	1. 1-4

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 1_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi my name is Jeremy Dark’ness Dementia Yiff xD Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Mr Reyes (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Mr Reyes but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Midbourrough High in New Jersey where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth, and a furry (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black but somtimes a tail and ears. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Midborrougeh High. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Jeremy!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Michael Mell!

“What’s up Michael?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 2_

A/N: tell me if its gud fangz!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant My Chemical Yiff t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Christine (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her short chin-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her deep dark brown eyes eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Michael Mell yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Michael?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Michael walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Apocalypse of the Damned are having a concert in Seven Eleven.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love AOTD. They are my favorite band, besides MCY.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 3_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Michael was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Mtn. Dew Red t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Michael!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Jeremy.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Apocalypse of The Damned and My Chemical Yiff. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Apocalypse of The Damned.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Player 1 (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Player 1 is so fucking hot.” I said to Michael, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Michael looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Michael sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Player 1 and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Michael. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Player 1 and Player 2 for their autographs and photos with them. We got AOTD concert tees. Michael and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Michael didn’t go back into Middleborough, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 4_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“MICHAEL!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Michael didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Jeremy?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Michael leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Michael kissed me passionately. Michael climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my dolphin fursuit, underneath. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Mr Reyes!

 


	2. 5-9

 

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Mr Reyez swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx!

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 5_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Mr Royes made and Michael and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Michael comforted me. When we went back to the castle Mr Reyes took us to Professor Ryes 2.0 and Professor Reyes 3.0 who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Reyes 3.0

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Reyes 2.0.

And then Michael shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

Everyone was quiet. Mr Reyes and Professor Reyes 2.0 still looked mad but Professor Reyes 3.0 said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Michael and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Jeremy?” Michael asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the furry's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Michael was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Apocalypse of The Damned. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 6_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky blonde hair. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Michael’s and there was no red streak in his hair anymore but instead had a black one. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy buff accent. He looked exactly like Player 1. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a furry so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Rich Goranski, although most people call me Vampire these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of human blood.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Michael came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 7_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Michael and I held his beautiful hands that weren't pale bc Michael isn't white, in my pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist rings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Michael. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Michael. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather dolphin fursuit underneath and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Michael, Michael!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Michael’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Vampire!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Michael pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Michael ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Reyes 3.0 and some other people.

“VAMPIRE GORANSKI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 8_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Michael followed me into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“JEREMY, it’s not what you think!” Michael screamed sadly.

My friend B’loody Jakey D smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his short brown hair and opened his crimson eyes like blood that he was wearing contact lenses on. He had pale white skin that he was wearing white makeup on. Herman was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but The Squip killed his mother and his father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. He still has nightmares about it and is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out his real last name is Dillinger and not Granger. (Since he has converted to Satanism he is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Professor Reyes 3.0 demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Vampire, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Michael!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Jeremy was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I’m gay and Jremy is bi) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

“But I’m not going out with Michael anymore!” said Vampire.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Michael and then I started to bust into tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 9_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Michael for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Michael.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the   _Harry Potter_ franchise) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was……..THE SQUIP!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then The Squip shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Squip fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Jeremy.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Vampire Goranski!”

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic blonde hair with a red streak and how his face looks just like Player 1. I remembered that Michael had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Michael went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Squip!” I shouted back.

Squip gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Michael!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

The Squip got a dude-ur-so-[no ableism in my lobby]-human] look on his face. “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Michael!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Michael came into the woods.

“Michael!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Player 1 and Gerard Yiff.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into Middlebruogh High together making out.


	3. 10-12

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 10_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

I was really scared about Suqip all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between AOTD, SlipReyes and MCY. The other people in the band are B’loody Jakey D, Vampire, Michael, Jenna (although we call her Diabolo now. She has black hair now with blue streaks in it.) and Madeline. Only today Michael and Vampire were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Michael was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my fursuit underneath and tiny matching miniskirt that said Yiff on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Helena’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Jeremy! Are you OK?” B’loody Jakey D asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Squip came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Rich! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Michael. But if I don’t kill Rich, then Squip, will fucking kill Michael!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Michael jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser non-gamer bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Michael started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Mr Reyes walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Jeremy, Michael has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 11_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! B’loody Jakey D tried to comfort me but I told him fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Mr Reyes chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Be More Chill song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Rays 3.0 was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Ryes 4.0 was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Professor Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0 pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0 a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Ryeyes ran in. "Jeremy, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Reyes 3.0 and 4.0 and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Madeline ran outside on her broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Madeline? You’re just a little French student!”

“I MAY BE A FRENCH STUDENT….” Madeline paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Reyes 3.0 said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Mr Reyes’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Reyes 4.0 held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Reyes 4.0 said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Madeline said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Reyes 3.0 asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HIM!”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 12_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Mihcael had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS MADElin but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY STREAK HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my streak turned back into red!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a red streak1 anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo changed it into black for me and I always cover it up with paint.” he said back. “Anyway my streak hurt and it turned back into the red one! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Michael…………….Skuip has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Reyes 3.0 and and HAHRID were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Mr Reyes had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Madeline came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Jemery I need to tell u somethnig.” she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told her. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. Madleine had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Jemery.” Madleine says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” HSHE yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

She pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCY song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then she screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcy fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for raven I love you girl!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Michael?”

Madeline rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Jemeryy,” Reyes said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Madeline yelled. MR REYes lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Maidlane stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof mr reyeeees!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Cockwafflewolf on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” B’loody Jakey D said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0 couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Vampire was in the Algebra II. He looked all depressed because Michelangelo had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Michael. He was sucking some blood from a prep.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Rich had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Michael. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Reyes 2.0 who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Vampire you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Michael!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY STREAK HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a strak anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Diabolo changed it black for me and I always cover it up with paint anyway.” he said back. “Anyway my streak hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Michael…………….Skip has him bondage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark australian timezones let me update when ppl are online ccc:


	4. 13-17

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 13_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Reyeyeys. We were so scared.

“Mr Reyes! Mr Reyeysa!” we both yelled. Mr Reyes came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Sqiop has Michael!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Michael!!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Squip does to Michael. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Jermy.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Vampire started crying. “My MICHAEL!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik bi guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in the Squip’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!”  
It was……………………………….. SQUIP!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 14_

_WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY._

_VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

We ran to where Squip was. It turned out that Squip wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who killed all the teaches in middlebrough high (thats why all the teachers r jutst clones of mr reyes c) was. Michael was there crying tears of blood. The Guy was torturing him. Vampire and I ran in front of The Guy.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “JeremyIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Jereremy I love you will you have sex with me?” asked The Guy. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“The Guy what art thou doing?” called Voldemort. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Vampire went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Michael taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for B’loody Jakey D, because she’s not ugly or anything.” 

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Michael.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0 took a video of me naked. mADeline says she’s in love with me. Vampire likes me and now even The Guy is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Michael! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory jremy isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him he's a twink) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 15_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Jeremy! Jeremy!” shouted Michael sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Vampire!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Michael and Vampire. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black AOTD watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in blood red letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Player 1 all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Michael!

“Jermy I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Player 1 was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Player, Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Michael’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Ryes 3.0 shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCY would have a concert in 7Eleven right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 16_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

We ran happily to 7Eleven. There we saw the stage where AOTD had played. We ran in happly. MCY were there playing ‘Awoolena’. I was so fucking happy! Gerard looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Michael thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Michael was wearing a black baggy MCY t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Awoolena. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. The SQuip and da Death Squippers!

“Wtf Michael im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCY n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Michael promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Brooke or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Jereremt! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Two Player Game’ by BMC to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

B’loody Jakey D was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” he said happily (he spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Christine that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Christine will die too.” I said.

“Kawai.” B’loody Jeky  D shook his head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den reyes 4.0 did it with her cause he’s a necphilak.”

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with mika=l tonight in Svenelven with mcy.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

B’Loody JAKEY D Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Hot Furry, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Furry Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “B’Loody Jakey D are u a PREP?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” He laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near Middleourroh that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Michael or Diabolo or Vampire(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Reyeyes.” He sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

“OMFFG RAYES?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for the entire Earth on his desk.” YHe told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Seveneleven. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and she gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and B’Loody Jakey D asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday reyns 3.0 and reyes 4.0 tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” sHe shook her head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit that showed off my sexy dolphin fursuit underneath

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said B’Loody Jakey D.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” she asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s jebemy dark’ness dementia yiff xD way what’s yours?”

“Chloe Valentine” She said and ran a hand through her black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf miakel you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before she could beg me to go with her. ,Madelone flew in on her black broom looking worried. “OMFG JEBOMY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 17_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Chloe Valentine gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. She said she wud help us wif makeup if she wunted koz she was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (shes a lesbean). Maidline kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Hogwarts. “WTF MADELINE?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Christine came. Madeline went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Christine’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how beautiful she wuz. She had a really nice body and everything. 

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Michael?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Diabolo.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Michael and Diabolo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Diabolo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. She was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Michael was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. B’loody Jart D was going 2 da concert wif Vampire. Well anyway we al went 2 Michael’s black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his dad Mr. Michael gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Michael and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Awoolena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif no nose and red eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Micahel. Michael and I came. It was…….Squop and da Death Squippers!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “jebemy, I told u to kill Vampire. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Michael!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man flu in on his broomstick. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a spel and Rhe Squip ran away. It was…………………………………MR REYES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help


	5. 18-22

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 18_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a dolphin belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it

(Da night before Michael and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). REyes chased Sqiop away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There were furry ears on top. Michael had a black MCY boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to the song Michael In The Bathroom cos thats thr only song Michael gets an erection to.)

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Hot Pocket Break Boys.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to B’loody Jakey D and Christin. B’loodyJakey D was wearing a black leather mini with an Apoocalypse of the Damened t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. He had crutches because last nigyt the squip broke into his room and brake his legs.Christine was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Vampire and Michael came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mr Reyes or Gerard Yiff or Player 1. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Vampire was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Sqip yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

“………………MR REYES?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Squop!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Mr. Dats my first nanme” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Michael shouted angrily as we we to Algebra II. We were holding hands. Vampire looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Christine shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 19_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

All day we sat angerly finking about Mr Reyyrs. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCY concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Michel was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve gamer guyz soooo hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES THERE ARE MORE EYECOLOURS THAN JUST BLUE eyes like Player 1 in Boulevard of Borken Squops. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCY t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al pushed bak so i could war my dolphin head like Iggy Dolphinzalea. (email me if u wana see da pik)

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring.Michael banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Iggy in the video for Fins & Gills. I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Mafeline came. HShe had appearated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da furry's room?”

Only it wasn’t just madeline. Someone else was with her too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Cjloe Vakentine or maybe Michael but it was Mr Reyed.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCY r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Mikael has a surprise for u.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 20_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini dolphin tail, a blak dolphin corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots with dolphin fins on them. MCY were gong 2 do the concert again, since Squip had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 MCY in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum dolphin fursuits and moshing to Fang u 4 da dolphin food. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Michael so we could do it again.

“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Reyes 4.0! “R u gonna cum rape me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Rayes had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Reys 3.0 since he was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….reyes3.0 and reyes 4.0 were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Jenna (we call her diabolo now) was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Diabolo ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw reyes 3.0 is movd 2 griffindoor now. he was a slitherin at middleburroyg 4 yearz but is a POsER)

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Retes 4.0 shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” reyes 3.0 began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Mr Reyes. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Vampire, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Michal?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Vampire said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his dogfather Serious Goranski had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed BMC666 on it. The one on da back said ‘JEBEMY’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCY were there, playing.

Vampire and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Awoolena’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Michael, cryin in the bathroom.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 21_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Later we all went in the schol. Michael was crying in da common room. “michael are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking furry!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“Its ok jebemy.” said Vampire comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Michael. Vampire came too.

“Michael pls come!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive gay guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Reyes 5.0 there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw Hot Pocket come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Mr. Reyes 5,0.

“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Mr. Reyes 5.0. Den he heard Hot Pocet meow. “Hot Pocket is der any1 unda da cloak!” he asked. Ho Pocket nodded. And then……………………….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. Mr. Reyes 5.0 was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Michael crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

“Michael!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Michael weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Michael and I decided to watch Heathers (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and and da Mystery of Furries walked into the school!1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 22_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Furries. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing a black lacey fursuit. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. B;loody Jakey D, Vampire, Diabolo, Michael and Christin!

I opened my crimson eyes. Christine was wearing a tight black leather wolf fursuit with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Ontop that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Emo Band t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Michael was wearing a black MCY t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Yiff, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Player 1. B’loody Jakey was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that he had ripped so it showed of hiis super hot bod, with a white apron that said ‘bich’ and other swear words and bmc lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Will Connolly wear once.  

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Jebemy something is really fucked up.” Michael said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Michael said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside  and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Mr Reyes. Someone was there shouting at Mr Reyes. Doreyes Umbreyes was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled that one other pwerson.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled umbreyes. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR THE SWUIP WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Mr Reyes said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing The Squip and he is in the school. And his name is…………………………………………………………………..Jeremy Dark’ness Dementia Yiff xD Way.”

Michael, Christine, Vampire and B’loody Jakey D looked at each other………I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my soul is leaving my body see nyall in hell


	6. 23-27

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 23_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

The door opened and Proffesor Rumbreyess and the Other Guy stomped out angrily. Then Mr Reyes and Rumbroyes sawed us.

“MR. REYES WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Rumbreyes shouted angrily. Mr Reyes blared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” he corrupted her. “She means hi everybody cum in!”

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat next to Michael and opposite B’loody Jakey D. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was………Vampire! He and Michael were shooting at eachother.

“Vampire, Michael WTF?” I asked.

“You fucking bustard!” yelled Michael at Vampire. “I want to shit next to him!1”

“No I do!” shouted.

“No he doesn’t fucking like u, you son of a bitch!” yelled Michael.

“No fuck you motherfucker he laves me not you!” shouted Vampire. And then……………… he jumped on Michael! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Mr Reyes yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden…… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Michael stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent………………….Squop!

“Jerery…....Jeremy…….” Darth Squip sed evilly in his raspy voice. “Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Michael too!”

“Plz don’t make me kill him plz!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!” Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Michael and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Squip coming to kill Michael while Michael slit his wrists in a depressed way.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Jeremy Jeremy aure you alright?” asked Michael in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah.” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everyfing’s all right Jevemy.” said Vampire all sensetive.

“No its not!” I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. “OMFG what if I’m getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!”

“Its ok gurl.” said B’loody Jakey D. “Maybe u should ask Proffesor Reyes 6.0 about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok bich.” I said sadly and den we went.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 24_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Well we had Deviation  next so I got to ask Proffessor Reyes 6.0 about the visions.

“Konnichiwa everybody come in.” said Proffesor Reyes 6.0 in Japanese. He smelled at me with his gothic black lipstick. he’s da coolest fucking teacher ever. He had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (his mom woz a vampire. he’s also haf Japanese so he speaks it and everyfing. he n b’loody jakey d get along grate) He’s really young for a teacher. 2day he was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

“What is it Jeremy?” he asked. “Hey I love ur nail polish where’d u get it, Hot Yiff?”

“Yeah.” I answered. All the preps who didn’t know what HY was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. “Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?”

“Ho about now?” he asked.

“OK.” I said.

“OK class fucking dismissed every1.” Proffesor Reyes 6.0 said and she let every1 go. “Except for you Yiffley” she pointed at Yiffley and sum other preps. “Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3.”

“OK I’m having lotz of visions.” I said in a worried voice. I’m so worried is Michael gong 2 die.

Well he gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

“What do you c?” she asked.

“I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Michel. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic My Chemical Yiff t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

“Okay you can go now, see ya cunt.” said Proffesor Reyes 6.0.

“Bye bitch.” I said waving.

I went to Michael and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Michael together and I was so exhibited.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 25_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

I was so excited. I fellowed Michael wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Michael’s black car.

“Jeremy what the fuck did Profesor Royes 6.0 say.” whispered Michael potting his hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

“He said he would tell me what the visions meant torromow.” I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Michael put on some MCY.

“And all the fursecrets that you never ever told me  
And all the awoos that are ever gonna haunt me.” sang Gerard’s sexy voice. We started tiling of each other’s cloves fevently. He took of my blak thong and my black leather fursuit croptop. I took of his black boxers. Then……………………… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

“OMFG MiCHAEL mICHAEL@!” I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly………… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

“No! Please don’t fucking kill us!1” they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

“No! Oh my fucking god!11” I shouted in a scared voice.

“Jebemy what’s wrong?” Michael asked me as I woke up opening my eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Michael to call Vampire. He did it with his blak Be Moar Chil mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where………………………Lucreyes and Sireyes!111

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 26_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, black leather pants and a AOTD t-shirt.

“Hi Vampire.” I said flirtily as I started to sob. Michael hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of blood and then told them what happened.

“Oh fuck it!” Vampire shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. “What fucking dick did that!”

“I don’t know.” I said. “Now come on we have 2 tell MR Rwyes.”

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Mr Reyes was sitting in his office.

“Sire are dads have been shot!” Michael said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. “Jereremy had a vision in a dreem.”

Mr Reyes started to cockle. “Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Jebemy’s not divisional?”

I glared at Reyes.

“Look motherfucker.” he said angrily as Mr Reyes gasped (c is da toot of crakter). “U know very well that I’m not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Seriereyss and Lucreyes- pornto!”

“Okay.” he said in a intimated voice. “Were are they?”

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. “Longdon.” I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Michael, Vampire and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Micael to wait in the nurses office while Vampire went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other’s gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Sereyes and Lucryes came in on stretchers……………………….and Proffesor Reyes 6.0 was behind them!1

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 27_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Mikael, Lucreyes, Sereyes, bond Vampire all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

“Cum on Jebemy” said Proffesor Reyes 6.0. He was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. “I have to tell you the fucking perdition.”

I locked at Lucreyes, Sereyes, Machael and Vamprie. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor Reyes 6.0 r took out some black cards. He started to look into a black crucible ball. He said……………………… “Joremy, I see drak times are near.” She said badly. She peered into da balls. “You see, you must go back in time.” She took out a Time-Toner like B’loody Jakey D had. “When Squip was in Middboughr before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Squop if he was in love?” I shook my head. “U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it.”

“Okay.” I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

“What fucking happened?” asked Michael and Vampire.

“Yeah what happened?” asked Christine and B'loody Jakey D

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Lucreyes and Sireyes being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Mochael. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Mr Reyes. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Mr. Noreyes looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out.

I put on my Invisibility coke with Vampire and Michael and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	7. 28 - 33

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 28_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik MCY and Marlin Mason all over them. A big black coffin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of bones with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath, which had dolphins and dildos on it.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Mikale and Vampire.

“Are you okay?” Vampir asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

“Yah I guess.” I said sadly. Micheal also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. “The problem is……………………….I have to seduce Skuop. Ill have 2 go bak in time”

Michael started to cry sadly. Vampire hugged him.

“Itz okay Jebeby.” he said finally. “But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?”

“Of coarse not!” I gasped.

“Really?” he asked.

“Sure.” I said.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at us longingly.

Then………… I took off Michael’s MCY shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Vampire tattoo that said Jebemy on it. Black roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Gerard Yiff. Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

“I love you Jebeby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u.” he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Vampire filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly………………………….

“WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!”

It was………………………….Reyes 3.0 and Profesor Reges 2.0!111

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 29_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Oh my satan!1” we screamed as we jamped out of da coffin. Reyz 2.0 and Professor Reeyes 3.0 started to shoot at us angrily.

“CUM NOW!1!” Preacher Reyes 3.0 yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Reyes 2.0 garbed the caramel and put it in his pocket.

“Hey what the fuck!111” Vampire shooted angrily.

“Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?” Michael demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. “Look, Mr Reyes noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to St Mango’s. So give back da camera!1111”

Hahahaha the Mystery of Forries thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Reeyes 2.0 laughed meanly.

“Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!” yelled Proffesor Ryes 3.0. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Michael started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol george salazar 4 life!!!!11111!).

I started to cry tearz of blood . Vampire took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then……………….. he and rEyes 3.0 both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.

“Crosio!” I shouted. Reyes 2.0 stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Profesor Reyes 3.0 did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said “OK Mr I’m going 2 go now.” She left. Ryees 3.0 started to laugh evilly. Vampire started to cry.

“It’s ok Jemeby.” said Michael. “Evergreen will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Reyes 3.0.”

Reyes 3.0 laughed again. And then...he took out some whips!1!1111

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 30_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“No!11” we screamed sadly. Reyes stated loafing meanly. He took out a kamera anvilly. Then…………………… he came tords Mickael!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around Michael and nit a candle.

“What the fuck r u doing!” I shooted arngrily. Reyes 3.0 laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

“U must stab Vrompire.” he said to me. “If u don’t then I’ll rap Michael!1”

“No you fucking bastrad!1” I yielded.

But den Micheal looked at me sadly with his evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Kurt Cobain and Gerard. But then I looked at Vampire and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Michael and Mr Reyes came and the tame where Michael almost commited suicide and Vampire wuz so sportive.

Riyes 3.0 laughed angrily. He started to prey to Squip. He started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Michael and Vampire. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Michael and Vampire so they would destruct Reyes 3.0.

“Royes will get u!” Michael shooted.

“Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11” Vampire yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wand.

“You ridiculus dondderhed!111” Reyes 3.0 yielded. He took off all of Michael's clothes. Just as he was about to rape him…………………….

“Crosio!” I shited pointing my wound. Reyes 3.0 scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Serious. I stopped doing crucio.

“You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-” shooted  but suddenly Reyes 3.0 came.

Reyes 3.0 put the whip behind his bak. “Oh hello Sev I wuz just teaching them sumthing.” he lied. But suddenly Reyes 4.0 and Reyes 5.0 came in2 da room and they and Sireyes unlocked the chains and put dem around Reyes 3.0. Then Profesor Reyes 4.0 said ‘Come on Heremy let’s go.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 31_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“I always knew u were on Squip's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111).” Sereyes said 2 Reyes 2.0.

“No I’m not I was teaching them somefing!1” Reyes 3.0 clamed.

“Oh fucking yeah?” I took some blak Squipserum out of my poket and gave it to Reyes 2.0. He made Reyes 2.0 dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then Reyes 5.0 took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Reyes 2.0. Then Proffesor Reyes 4.0 made us get out wif them while Snape told his secretes. Reyes 4.0 took Vampure and Michael to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Reyes 5.0 took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Squop. Moving posters of MCY and Nrivana were all over. Christine came over. B’loody Jakey D gave me a blak bag from Tom Rid’s store.

“Whatz in da bag?” I asked Profesor Reyes 5.0.

“U will c.” he said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather gothic dolphin fursuit. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots Christine had chosen. Christine and B'loody Jkaey D helped me put on black eyeliner and blod-red lipshtick.

“You look fucking kawaii, bitch.” B’loody Jakey D said.

“Fangs.” I said.

“Ok now you’re going to go back in tim.” said Proffesor Reyes 5.0. “U will have to do it in a few sessionz.” She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. “After an hour use da time torner to go back here.” Proffesor Reyes 5.0 said. Then she and B’loody Jakey D put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

“Good luk!1” Everryone shooted. Chrstine and B'loody Jakey D gave me deth’s touch sin. Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He has culyr hair. He had big poopy dog brown eyes and also had skin. He looked like a pentagram between Keanu Reeves but also like Eric William Morris.He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was…………………….Squopl!1111

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 32_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Hi.” I said flirtily. “Im Jebemy Way da new student.” I shok my pale handz wif their blak noil polish wif him.

“Da name’s Squip.” he said. “But u kan call me Satan. Datz ma middle nam”

We shok hands. “Well come on we have 2 go upstairs.” Satan said. I followed him. “Hey Satan……..do u happen to be a fan of Gren Day?” (sinz mcy and evinezenz dont exist yet den) I asked.

“Oh my fuking god, how did u know?” Satan gasped. “actually I like gc a lot too.”(geddit coz gc did that song I just wanna live that’s ounded really 80s)

“omg me too!” I replied happily.

“guess what they have a concert in sevlev.” satan whispered.

“sevlevt?” I asked.

“yeah that’s what they used to call it in these time before it became Seven Eleven in 2000.” he told me all sekrtivly. “and theres a really cool shop called Hot-“

‘Furry!” I finshed, happy again.

He froned confusedly. “noo its called Hot Topic.” He smiled skrtvli again. “then in 1998 dey changd it to hot furry.” he moaned.

“ohh.” now everything was making sense for me. “so is mr reyes your princepill?” I shouted.

“uh-huh.” he looked at his black nails. “im in slitherin’”

“OMfG SHME TOO!” I SHRIEDKED.

“u go to this skull?”(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

“yah that’s why im here im NEW.” I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly mr reyes flew in on his broomstuck and started shredding at us angrily. “NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!” he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters. “STUPID GOFFS!”

satan rolled his eyes. “his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we’re in slytherine and we’re not preps.”

I turned around angrily. “actually I fink mebe its becos ur da barke lord.”

“wtf?” he asked angrily.

“oh nuffin.” I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn………………. the floor opened. “OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly.”

“hey where r u goin?” satan asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in professor reyes 5.0 classroom. me reyes wuz dere. “mr reyes I think I just met u.” I said.

“oh yeah I rememba that.” mr reyes said, trying to be all goffik.

mr reyes 7.0 came in. “hey dis is my classroom wait wtf jebemy what da hell r u doing?”

:”um.” I looked at her.

“oh yeaH I forgot bout that.”

“wth how?” I screamed forgetting he was a teacher for a second. but hes a goff so its ok.

professor ryees 7.0 looked sad. “um I was drinking squipserum.” she started to cry black tears of depression. mr reyes didn’t know about them.

“hey r u crying tears of blood?” he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

“fuck off!” we both said and mr reyes took his hand away.

professor reyes 7.0 started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. “omfg jebemy…I think im addicted to squipserum.”

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter 33_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“Oh my fuking god!1” I shooted sadly. “Shud we get u 2 St Manga’s, bitch?”

“Hel no!” she said. “Lizzen jegegy, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Squip 4 sum help?”

“Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Michael was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak MCY tshit which wuz his panamas.

“Hey Sexxy.” I said.

“How’d it go Jeremy?” he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Gerard Yiff when hes talking.

“Fine.” I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

“How far did u go wif Satan?”Michael asked jealously.

“Not 2 far, lol.” I borked.

“Will you hav to do it with him?” Michael asked angstily.

“I hop not 2 far!111” I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

“What happened 2 Ryes 3.0?” I growled.

“U will see.” Michael giggled mistressly. He opened a door……………Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0 werz there!11 Sireyes waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

“NOOOO PLZ!1111” Reyes 3.0 bagged as Sireyes started 2 suk his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Reyes 4.0 bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Ryes 3.0 trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Reyes 3.0’s blod den Michael and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather fursuit fingie kinda like da 1 Suelene haz in Undreworld. (if u haven’t herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Michael put on ‘desolition liverz’ by MCY. Den………………………………………….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in Da Grudge. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

“Oh Michael!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Michael!1111” I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

“I luv u TaJbeomy.” he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.

 

Chapter 34.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

 

I wook up in da coffin de next day. Michael waz gone. I got up and put on a blak tight sexah drsss that was all ripped at da end. There wuz red korset stuff going up da fornt and da bak and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a slit in da dress lik in mr & mr simth. I pot on ripped blak fishnets and blak stilton bo-ots. Suddenly…………………. Soreyes cocked on da door. I hopened it.

“Hi Jebemy.” he said. “Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Reyes 7.0 office.”

“Ok.” I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Michael or maybe lessen to MCY or Evonezcence. I came anyway.

“So what the fuck happened 2 Reyes 3.0 and Reyes 4.0?” I asked Sorious flirtily.

“I fucking tortured them.” he answered in a statistic way. “They r in ao3 User Offred's basement now, lol.”

I laughed evilly.

“Where r Micael and Vampira?” I muttered.

“Dey are xcused form skool 2day.” Soreyes moaned sexily. “Rite now they are watching Da Nigtmare b4 Xmas.”

We went into da office. Proffesor Reyes 7.0 was there. She was wearing a goffik blak dress that was all ripped all over. She wuz drinking some Squipserum.

She took out da Pensiv and the time-torner.

“Jebemy, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited.” she said sadly. “Good luck. Fangz!”

And then……….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around……………I was in da Grate Hall eating Count Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Satan. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Charlyn Manson. I noticed……he was drinking a portent.

“Whose he!11” I asked.

“Oh, datz Profesor Slutreyes.” Satan said. “He’s da Portents teacher…………..Jeremy?”

“Yah?” I asked.

“Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playing in Sevlev tonight? And they r showing The Exercise at da movies b4 dat.”

“Yah?”

“Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took ages bc i was snnnnnnork mimimimimi

**Author's Note:**

> honestly if u haven't read the original my immortal what are you doing with your life


End file.
